Eternally Bound
by CherryblossomSXS
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura made a non-faulty mistake and their eternal punishment is a baby which they didn't create or wanted but the baby is theirs. Now how is that possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Eternally Bound**

This is my second SasuSaku fanfic. Probably, a oneshot.

Enjoy...

xxxxxxxxxxx

The war is over, Sasuke came back to Konoha, Naruto became a hero, Kakashi became the sixth Hokage and Sakura was extremely happy.

Today is such a good day. No missions, no more killing and no more fighting. Everything is at peace. A cheerful pink-haired girl walked down the the streets of Konoha in a very very happy mood. Uchiha Sasuke just asked her to meet him in the training grounds. And what a beautiful sunset.

After the war, Uchiha Sasuke moved in the Uchiha Compound and lately, he has taken a liking to his teammate, Sakura. Not in that manner which leads to love or anything in his perspective. The Uchiha is bored. His hatred has been ripped away from him a long time ago. All his dreadful desires and vengenge, he left them when he shedded his blood in the war. They disappeared along with his blood. All he wants to do now is to settle down?

Sasuke was standing on the bridge whre Team 7 usually unites. He saw Sakura running to him. When she reached him, she said, "Gomene, I'm not late, am I?"

"Hn."

"What is it that you want to ask me?"

"Its that I-" Sasuke was unable to finish his sentence as Sakura tripped, lost her grip on the bridge. It broke and she fell in the water.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted and jumped into the water as he did not see her resurface.

Sasuke could see her nearly in the bottom of the water. She was conscious and held out her hand. Sasuke grabbed it. At that moment, a fish passed them and then suddenly there was this bright light and an explosion which sent them flying out of the water.

Sakura chocked out, Sasuke panted heavily.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I think its nothing to fawn over. Go home for now."

"I'm all wet. You should go home too. Bye." Sakura said and walked a few distances when there was a kind of electric friction that sent her and Sasuke to fly and collide with each other.

"What?" Sasuke rasped out.

"I think we should go to Tsunade."

"Aa"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing in my office and why are you all wet?" The retired ex-Hokage said irritatedly.

" Tsunade-sama, we have to tell you something." Sakura spoke.

"Go on."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's what happened? A fish passed by." Tsunade pondered into a deep thought and asked, "Was the fish golden-?"

"And sparkly." Sasuke finished.

"Its quite rare... You see during the time of the first Hokage, this particular fish called the 'golden hana' is found rarely in some waters. They possessed a kind of power that binds a male and a female for life. They can do extraordinary things. They rarely come out during my time so they were considered to be extinct." "It bonded you."

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"It bonded you. You can stay just a minimum of 7 feet from each other. Some people in the past who encountered this fish had no choice but to marry. Lucky for you, I can make the effects wear off in a week. But there could be a big problem."

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura, there's a possibility of you getting pregnant." At this, Sasuke widened his eyes. Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground.

"You can't be serious, but how? I'm only 18. So is Sasuke." Sakura asked while Sasuke intently listened on.

"When it bonded you. You two kind of fused together for sometime. That's when it could have happened. The fusion resulted in you getting pregnant. Let me check."

Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's belly. She widened her eyes and frowned. "You are no doubt... pregnant."

Sakura wanted to cry.

"Let the effects wear off in a week." Sasuke said to Tsunade. He then grabbed Sakura and went out of her office. Tsunade was left there muttering a 'poor Sakura' and a curse word to the Uchiha. How dare he impregnate her most prized apprentice.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke told Sakura to come to the Uchiha Compound and they were currently walking there. Sakura really was going to cry. Sasuke walked with Sakura trailing behind. He couldn't believe it. A baby is growing inside Sakura, his baby.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Marry me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Is it because of the baby?" Sakura asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah and you."

"Heh?" Sakura gaped in disbelief.

"Come on." Sasuke held Sakura's hand to which she blushed a deep read. "I need your answer, Sakura."

"Oh, its a yes." She smiled at him although a little doubtful.

They reached Sasuke's house. "Sakura, you're still wet. Its not good for either of you."

"But my clothes-"

"Wear one of mine. Let's make the arrangements tomorrow. Its already seven thirty." Then, in a swift moment, he captured her lips. Sakura was surprised at first but then responded to the kiss which lasted for 15 seconds.

"Sasuke-kun, what was that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Hn, its no longer important."

"Me getting pregnant (sigh). That's not how my pregnancy was supposed to be."

"Sakura, why the regret. That's not the only baby we'll have. If you're so restless, then-"

"Sasuke-kun! That's not what I mean at all!"

"I can't hear you, what was that?" Sasuke said and walked away to get a glass of water.

"Don't do that, Sasuke-kun."

"Whaaaaat?"

"Sasuke-kun, you baka, I wanted to say I love you." Sakura muttered to herself.

"Love you too." Sasuke said back. "Sakura, get dressed and make our bed."

That's when a wet Sakura was left there, her jaws dropping to the ground. She just can't imagine how Naruto will react to all this tomorrow.

**xxOWARIxx**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

There you have it. Like it? Review it and tell me how the story goes. Pleeaaaasssseee, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WHAAATTT!" The voice was so loud it echoed throughout the whole village.

"Naruto, quiet down." Sakura said sharply. They were currently at Ichiraku's.

"How can I when you're..you're ..pregnant..?" Naruto replied muttering the pregnant part. "So, where's the bastard anyway, too chicken to face the great me, ha ha I believe he suffered a huge blow to his ego."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh you know, Sasuke lost control and sexually harrassed you, he is the unemotional type who is so cold and uncaring, he did the 'it' to you and now the whole town's gonna find out, so he's lost, probably somewhere trying to lift up the small sense of dignity he has left, HA...HA..HA!"

Sakura was speechless. 'For once, Naruto is a genius. If he keeps saying things like this, he won't die lonely.' Sakura wiped away an imaginary tear, so proud that her pal Naruto can prove to be a genius sometimes. 'Though all he said was absolutely wrong!'

"What did you just say?! You idiot! I told you I got...pregnant... because of the fish!"

"So? What's the difference? You're still pregnant."

"We didn't do anything, it was just the stupid fish, there's a difference."

"What's 'anything', Sakura? I wonder how the fish'll taste like..hmm..."

"That's it! Drown on your ramen!" Sakura forced Naruto's head down the ramen he was eating only to get back up again with a noodle stuck in his nose. Sakura quickly rose up and went away.

"I know the only person I can trust right now, Ino? Na..., Tsunade? Na... Whom shall I talk to? mo... I'll just return back to the Uchiha Compound."

xxxxxxxxxx

"This is so boring." Sakura sat on the couch glaring at everything she sees like a hungry monster wishing if a food would pop out the door. And what a coincidence, Sasuke just happens to be the bait.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura's glare only intensified.

"Nothing."

Ding dong. That's the door.

"Who did you call?" Sakura asked darkly. Sasuke was petrified for a second there.

"No one." Sakura was so pissed off at his attitude, replying as if he didn't give a damn.

"Then, HOW COME SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR, A GHOST?!"

'What's gone into her?' Sasuke thought. "I'll go check it out."

The door opened to reveal the Rookie nine?

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They shouted, the girls did especially. Sasuke didn't care and went up his room leaving Sakura to handle everything.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"A baby shower!" Ino blurted out.

"More like a get-together, we brought the boys." Tenten butt in.

"O-Okay."

xxxxxxxxxx

Technically everyone was there, having the time of their lives, Sakura had the intention to kill someone here, Naruto that's right. She started to inspect what everyone was doing.

'What's everyone doing here anyway? Shikamaru's there dozing off the couch, Lee's watching the sunrise, it's still night, night is not in his eyes at all.' Sakura was thinking all these things until Lee shouted, "GOOD MORNING, SAKURA-CHAN!"

'Right. Moving on, Choji and Kiba, fighting. Sai, reading anything but porn. Sasuke's-wait Sasuke? actually socializing! Okay whatever, the girls, (ooh, baby, baby!) could be heard from the background. Tch..why do I even bother. And moving on to Naru-'

"NARUUTOOO!" Naruto was knocked out by Sakura's infamous fist. All attentions turned to her now. Hinata went over to Naruto and frantically waved her hand in hopes to wake him up, fortunately, it did.

"What's the big idea?" Naruto sat up groggily.

"You tell me what's going on. You told them, didn't you?"

"Well you see, I was threatened by Ino that she'll close down Ichiraku and dump me with pork liver and drown me and let me see mermaids till they turn into horrifying sharks and then eat me up and spit me out and-" Ino was left standing there with a dumb expression clearly plastered on her face.

"SHUT UP!" Anyone can see Naruto's nose pointing up so high like that of Pinnochio's. Sakura was fuming with fire, anger's fire LOL and poor poor boy just added fuel to it.

"Okay, ENOUGH YOU TOO!" It was Ino who shouted. "Let me ask a question to Sasuke-kun, listen carefully forehead." Ino cleared her throat. "So Sasuke, Sakura's pregnant with your child. What's your say on this? Do you love her?" That caught Sasuke's full attention.

Everyone waited for the answer like it was one in a million chance they'll get to actually see the Uchiha fall. The wind blew pleasantly outside which made it even more dramatic. All was to be shocked by his answer, so they waited patiently, even Shikamaru woke up. And his answer is, his answer is IS

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Then everyone fell except Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxx

**What started as a oneshot actually turned out like this. I'll be continuing. **

**Please review and tell me what you think or PM me.**

**Next chapter is on... can't tell, out of ideas, help anyone?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your heartwarming reviews, dear reviewers and also to all those who have viewed and enjoyed my story. I'm sorry to those who didn't enjoy it, I'll try my best. Here we go chappie 3...**

Chapter 3

"Oh come on Uchiha, enough with your balsy attitude, tell us how you're feeling." Ino pressured on.

Sasuke only ignored her and resumed whatever he was doing. Ino's blood boiled, she was halfway from strangling him when Tenten held her waist preventing her to go off any further.

"It's already been a week, how do you plan on making her suffer?!" Ino angrily said, her eye balls seem to have disappeared, you could see all white in her eyes.

"It doesn't concern you. Mind your own business." Sasuke said with so much disdain in his tone, a tone that says, 'Push anymore further and see hell.'

"Sasuke don't be so mean." This time it was Sakura. Sasuke only turned his head the other way. "This day couldn't get any worse, I feel so empty and it hurts." Sakura went up her room which is also Sasuke's room.

"See Uchiha, look what you've done."

"Ino..." This was the first time Sasuke called her name in 18 years and everyone was surprised. Who wouldn't be? "Shut up, you don't know anything."

Ino scoffed. "What do you mean? I HAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH SAKURA FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU'RE THE ONE HURTING HER, SASUKE!"

"No I'm not."

"How do you know? All you're good at is making her suffer, ignoring her and then calling her annoying, do you know how many times she's cried because of that! Do you?!

Everyone was quiet, not wanting to disturb the fight between Sasuke and Ino. All of them witnessing the scene before them like they were watching a drama with popcorn in hand. That was until Sasuke stood up and glared. "SHUT UP!" his sharingan spiralling wildly. Ino gulped that moment. None spoke, an uncomfortable silence passed by only to be disturbed by Naruto's grumbling stomach.

"I think we should be going for now. It's quite late." Tenten suggested. Everyone agreed. Only Ino was dragged by Tenten and Hinata.

"You better fix everything, Uchiha!" Ino finally shouted before dispersing with the group.

After the group left, Sasuke went up his room. To his surprise, Sakura sat there, looking out the window. Oynx met emrald, they stared for some seconds. Sakura was the first one to speak. "Sasuke-kun.." Now she's not so pissed anymore considering she put the 'kun' to his name. "When you told me that you love me, is that still valid?"

"You of all people should know me better than anyone else, what changed?"

"Just making sure...Then, can you...tell me those words...one more time?"

"No."

"Why?" Sakura started to whine. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. To Sakura it was the most happiest moment in her life. How many times has he shown affection during the week? Hardly any. What she doesn't get is why her comforter feels so warm as if there's heat radiating off of it like a living person. That's why she loves to snuggle closer to the warm heat-radiating comforter of hers not even bothering to guess the reason behind it. Sasuke liked it that way but it wouldn't be long before she finds out. "That answers your question, now sleep."

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and threw her on the bed but careful enough to not hurt the baby while he laid down on the other side of the bed pulling the comforter up for both of them. "You know Sasuke-kun, I had the most wonderful experience today."

"..."

"I think the baby kind of moved or something. I felt something strange in there. Do you think, maybe IT KICKED!"

"What the hell, are you crazy? It's only been a week Sakura. It's still microscopically small."

"Don't say things like that! I'm the one pregnant here! Do you wanna switch places?!"

"No."

"Good. I'm a woman so I know these things."

"Yeah right, how are you a medic, clueless idiot, don't you realize this is your first time getting pregnant?" Sasuke muttered to himself not making Sakura hear any of it. He did not want to experience another round of Haruno bashing.

"You have something against that?" Sakura threatened.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, it's cold. Can you get another comforter?" At once Sasuke turned and enveloped her in a hug pulling the comforter closer to their bodies.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Yeah, and you know what happened today, I almost tripped walking through the front door. I could've died."

"Nobody dies by tripping."

"But still something might have happened to the baby. Don't you care?"

"You're annoying." Sasuke snuggled closer to Sakura's neckline closing his eyes. "Are you not going to sleep or do I have to put you under a genjutsu for you to sleep?"

"You do care, I knew you'd care about me and love me-"

"Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Sasuke-kun!"

One day or another, Sasuke's going to crush Sakura's horrible mood swings that always happens at the wrong time. Not to mention about the marrige. The guy has no clue about the marriage stuff, Tsunade's gonna laugh her ass off when they consult for her help.

It wasn't even a minute ago that he was lost in his thought, to find the love of his life soundly asleep in his arms. 'Talk about annoyance.' With that thought in mind, he too went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

**There's going to be a lot of quarrels coming up, or not. I think this chapter sucked a bit. Please review and tell me. **

**About the Ino part, I don't know with whom I should put her with. I used to root for her and Shikamaru but she ended up with Sai in the end. If I put her with Sai, some of you are gonna want to choke me to death. If I put her with Shikamaru, that's just not nice considering how the manga goes. So you decide. Just in case, Tsunade fixed the bonding thing during the week, refer to Ch 1 for preferences. I just can't wait to write the next chapter, it's gonna be alot more better from now on, bear with me for a bit. I might update in two weeks. Depends...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Onegaisimas.**


End file.
